An electronic health record (EHR) is a digital version of a patient's paper chart that makes information instantly and securely available to the individuals who are authorized to access it (e.g., medical professionals across various health care organizations). For instance, a given patient's EHR may contain that patient's medical and treatment history, including diagnoses, medications prescribed, treatment plans, immunization dates, allergies, radiology images, laboratory and test results, and personal statistics (e.g., height, weight, vital signs).